Sin compromiso
by Isabella-de-Cullen
Summary: La Historia es de TWILIGHT solo que por problemas la he tenido que poner en otra catergoria.Isabella y Edward se conocieron en un campamento ¿volveran a verse?. Basada en la movie de Sin Compromiso, mucho lemon THumanos EdwardxBella mal summary.


**Espero que os guste esta nueva historia!**

**Antes de nada please leer abajo, por que quiero que sepais que no os he olvidado ni nada...ahora sin más disfrutad**

**Declamiere:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, tods sabemos a quien pertenecen, la historia no es miá, si no de la película "Sin compromiso" yo solo juego con ello si animos de lucro solo es para entretener y que lo disfrutéis.

"**Sin Compromiso"**

**Prefacio**

¿Alguna vez has echo una locura? ¿y esa locura te ha echo seguir haciendo más locuras?...Eso es lo que me paso a mi. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y ahora en la actualidad tengo 26 años, soy escritor, o un intento de ser guionista pero mi jefa no me da el puesto que yo quiero por que supuestamente no es mi "trabajo" así que os preguntareis que hacía en una serie en la cual miles de adolescentes cantaban y bailaban...era patético...pero tengo que pagar mis gastos aunque mi padre sea rico.

¡Oh! Que no lo sabíais cierto cierto..perdón por tener esta cabeza...así que prepararos por que os voy a resumir mi historia.

Todo empezo cuando yo tenia alrededor de 14 años...

Mis padres se iban a separar, mi padre el gran Edward Masen era el famoso actor de series al que a todas las jovencitas las volvía locas, pero lo malo de mi padre es que fumaba hierva, pero hierva de la buena..bueno y aparte de eso bebía y engañaba a mi madre Elisabeth Masen a la cual a mi gusto no debía haber dejado escapar nunca, a mi edad eso me afecto bastante así que decidieron llevarme a un campamento.

El nombre del campamento era Weehawken y allí es cuando la conocí..a la persona de todos mis dolores de cabeza pero también la mayor de las alegrías que he podido tener...

_Principio de Flashback__._

_12 Años antes..._

_Estaba sentado en un banco cuando una chica de mi edad más o menos se sentó a mi lado..era hermosa, tenia unos hermosos ojos marrones chocolate muy expresivos a decir y un pelo castaño rojizo, lo llevaba rizado y estaba ligeramente ruborizada, haciéndola aun más apetecible para mis hormonas adolescentes. Miro al frente cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente y me regañe internamente por ser tan poco cuidadoso._

_Estábamos en un incomodo silencio..bueno rectifico...en muy incomodo silencio, eso sin contar de que estábamos rodeados de adolescentes metiéndose mano y enrollándose prácticamente al lado nuestro...así que para quitar el incomodo silencio se me ocurrió una magnifica idea._

_-Soy muy bueno en el tiro de arco-murmure y a los segundos me dije "estúpido Edward"._

_-Oh-susurro.-Eso seria muy bueno si tuvieras una maquina del tiempo y fueras a dar a la Edad Media-todo esto lo dijo mirando al frente sin mirarme ni una sola vez eso fue raro y divertido._

_-Eres cómica y rara-sonreí levemente._

_-Si lo soy-acepto._

_-Yo también lo soy-me limite a contestar._

_-Claro que si-susurro.-Le agradas a todos y tu padre es famoso-la mire y me resistí a poner los ojos en blanco..mi padre...bufe en mi interior._

_-Mis padres se van a separar-mire para abajo respirando lentamente.-Por eso tuve que venir al campamento-._

_Mire hacía un lado apartando mi cara de ella, aún se me hacía la idea muy difícil, era duro a esa edad saber que tus padres se van a separar._

_-¿Vas a llorar?-preguntó incrédula._

_-No-dije aún sin mirarla._

_De pronto la sentí moverse hacía, parecía estar vacilando cuando puso una mano sobre mi hombro, la mire por el rabillo del ojo._

_-No soy una persona muy cariñosa-estuvo callada durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y luego prosiguió.-Las personas no tienes que estar juntas para siempre-dijo por fin-._

_-¿Crees eso?-la mire._

_-Si-hubo de nuevo un intenso silencio y mi ingeniosa y pervertida mente se le ocurrió que murmurara._

_-¿Te puedo meter mano?-mire al frente, vi por el rabillo del ojo como frunció el ceño._

_-No-guau eso me lo esperaba._

_-Esta bien-_

_Y esa fue la primera vez que la vi._

_Fin del flasback._

Debo reconocer que su rechazo dolió un poquito...bueno bastante y también admito que mi pregunta no fue mi correcta, pero era un chico y los chicos pensamos en sexo, en mucho sexo...y aunque me considere romántico no significa que no me encante follar, aunque creo que a todos nos gusta...bueno en fin os seguiré contando cuando la vi de nuevo.

_Flasback_

_3 años antes..._

_Estábamos en una fiesta de pijama universitaria, la fiesta consistía en sexo y alcohol, sexo y alcohol y baile...resumiendo lo que nos gusta, la fiesta la había organizado Rosalie..una chica bastante guapa pero dura como ella sola...tenía una mirada que daba miedo...más de media universidad la deseaban y la otra mitad que eran las chicas la odiaban..yo la conocía y en el fondo por muy dura que se le viera tenía muy buen corazón._

_Rosalie grito de pronto y yo que estaba a su lado la mire._

_-¡Bella!-corrió hacía su amiga y la abrazo, yo mientras seguía bailando e intentando no caerme, ya que iba más pedo que nunca._

_-¡Dios mio! Te dije..-se tambaleo un poco-..que esto era una fiesta de pijamas ¿Que llevas puesto?-le abrió el abrigo que tenía puesto la chica y puso cara de desaprobación.-¿Llevas puesto eso? ¿Que es eso?-a mi parecer creo que era un pijama de monja.-Esta es una fiesta de fraternidad, solo tienes que estar borracha y sensual-sonrío orgullosa.-Mira y aprende-._

_Se subió a una mesa y grito con todas sus fuerzas, todo el mundo pararon de bailar y la miraron._

_-¡Estoy tan borracha!-grito y rió todo el mundo grito y aplaudió mientras ella se bajaba de la mesa._

_De pronto entrecerré los ojos y mire más atentamente a la chica que estaba con Rosalie._

_-¿Conoces a esa chica?-pregunte a Emmett mi mejor amigo..que no sabia como coño había llegado hasta mi..pero en esos momentos no importaba._

_-¿A aquella buenorra que esta allí?-dijo sin quitarle el ojo a la rubia._

_-Creo que la conozco-señale a la castaña con mi guante enorme de animar en los partidos y me dirigí a ella como pude..haciendo zig zag de lo mareado que estaba._

_-Tendría sexo con esa buenorra por supuesto-hoy murmurar a Emmett y yo puse los ojos en blanco._

_-¿Te conozco verdad?-pregunte aun señalándola como un tonto con aquel guante._

_-Si, eres Edward Masen del campamento Weehawken-sonrío.-Soy Isabella Swan quisiste meterme mano-río ante lo ultimo y yo sonreí._

_-Guau Bella-sabía que no le gustaba su nombre completo.-¿Vas a estudiar aquí?-._

_-No voy a ir a otra pero tengo una reunión familiar por aquí-._

_-Crecí en Phoenix-sonrió._

_-Phoenix ¿no?-reí._

_-Creciste siendo más inteligente que yo.-_

_-A veces me duele el cuello-la mire extrañado_

_-¿Por que?-le pregunte._

_-Por que mi cerebro es muy grande-río vaya antes era ingeniosa pero ahora era aún más._

_-Me gustas-le dije sonriendo y sin pensar._

_-¿Que? ¿Por que? Ni me conoces-dijo mirándome con un poco de miedo._

_-Me gustas-le volví a decir encogiéndome de hombros._

_-Mañana tengo que ir a una de esas reuniones familiares estúpidas ¿quieres venir conmigo?-._

_-Claro que si, voy contigo-respondí un poco vacilante.-¿Que es?-._

_-Una cosa tonta.-_

_Si alguien me llega a decir que una cosa tonta es un entierro es para no creértelo...pero si me dices que la cosa tonta es el entierro de tu padre ahora si era para no creérselo._

_Así que allí estaba yo, con gente desconocida en el entierro del jefe Swan con su hija la cual me dijo que era la cosa tonta y no vestido muy formal para la ocasión...iba vestido con una sudadera amarilla y unos pantalones casi del mismo color ¡por Dios! Allí el que desencajaba era yo..y las miradas de reproche eran para mi..._

_-Sus hijas Alice e Isabella Swan y su esposa Renne Swan nunca lo olvidaran-dijo por fin el sacerdote así que suspire._

_Cuando terminó el funeral me acerque a Bella._

_-Mamá quiero presentarte a Edward-murmuró, yo me acerqué y le di un abrazo a la señora Swan._

_-Mis condolencias-le di un ligero apretón en los hombros._

_-Mi hermana Alice y su amante-continuo Bella con las presentaciones._

_-Novio-dijo dándole una mirada envenenada a su hermana-Y mi mejor amigo Jasper-ambos novios se sonrieron mutuamente y sonreí un tanto incomodo._

_-Gracias-dijo la señora Swan.-No sabía que estabas con alguien-dijo mirandome._

_-Oh-susurro con sorpresa Bella.-No lo estoy, pasamos una noche juntos cuando tenía 12 años-me miro._

_-Fue un funeral precioso-mire a ambas sin apenas parpadear._

_Después fuimos a su casa la cual estaba repleta de invitados niños correteando, marujas hablando...bueno lo normal._

_Mire por la ventana como Bella había cogido una especia de manta y arropo a su madre con mucho cariño y luego la abrazo, algo dentro de mi se lleno de ternura e hizo que me estremeciera._

_Luego de un tiempo tuvimos que despedirnos, ella se empeño en acompañarme hasta mi coche._

_-Me gusto que te quedaras-dijo apoyándose en la puerta cuando me metí en el._

_-A mi también-sonreí.-Te llamare después-._

_-Edward, eres fantástico-Si tienes suerte nunca me volverás a ver-._

_Arranque el coche un poco triste y confuso, me fije en el espejo retrovisor como ella veía como me iba..._

_Fin del Flasback_

Esa vez que la vi supe que sentía algo más por ella y que me dijera eso me sentó mal, pero al año nos volvimos a ver, en ese entonces yo tenia novia Tania ese era el nombre de la chica, era muy guapa pero tonta como ella sola.

Y en fin esta es la historia de mi vida...o...¿el comienzo?

Lo único que sabía es que ahora Bella estaba de nuevo en mi vida y no la dejaría escapar...por que las casualidades existes y yo creo en ellas.

…...

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! eh vuelto con una nueva historia, y si se que debo muchas explicaciones por desaparecer asi como asi y lo siento muchisimo, pero por motivos personales que ya os contare no he podido escribir.**

**Espero que os guste, dejadme muchos reviews please! xD**

**Por cierto tendra mucho lemoon!**

**Muchos besos y mordiscos!**

**Por cierto feliz año nuevo! muy tarde lo se pero bueno :p**

**By:**

**Isabella-de-Cullen**


End file.
